Someone to watch over us
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: The continuing story of 'Someone to watch over me...' The awards are over with but with one small detail, the stalker is still on the streets and his work hasn't been completed yet. Will Bulma be able to stay out of the way of the stalker? chapter 7 up!
1. He's watching over you Bulma

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!

This is the continuing story to 'Someone to watch over me...'. If you have not read the first story, I urge you to read it before this one so you will not be to terribly lost in this one. Now on with the show!  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over us…  
  
  
"No word on the condition of Bulma Briefs or her guards that were injured this evening at the World Music Awards in California. Police have confirmed the death of a man that was the perpetrator of the shootings. Name is being withheld from the media at this moment. More updates as they are available."   
  
Goku shut the television off before placing his head in his hands. The night was going great, smooth as glass until she; Bulma had just won the award for best female vocalist. She was thanking her fans when Jessica had come running out on the stage risking her own life to get Bulma out of the way. The look on Jessica's face when she took the blast was something Goku did not want to ever see again. Vegeta was next, rushing the stage like a mad man to save his mate from meeting the same fate Jessica had. In the following seconds the guards had found the source of the first blast, each concentrating on taking the person out of the picture before anyone else was hurt. In those seconds the second and head bodyguard laid on the stage floor bleeding to death. Bulma sobbed as she clutched Vegeta in her lap telling him not to leave her, his request to Goku to protect Bulma from everything.  
  
  
Bulma walked around in a daze for two days, the news ripped her apart emotionally more then any physical damage could ever do to her. Jessica survived the blast that she had taken in place of Bulma and was up graded to fair condition. Vegeta wasn't that lucky. She was told the news late that night by some doctor that wasn't very sympathetic to her what so ever. Bulma cried on the shoulders of her guards as well as other people that came to see her in the following days after.  
  
She stood in the drizzling rain watching the dark color wood casket as it was being prepared to be lowered into the damp earth. Vegeta once told her that every time he saw the sun rise or the sun set it reminded him that he spent one more day on this pathetic planet then he wanted to, now he was stuck her forever. She sniffled; drying her eyes with a well-worn tissue that ChiChi had given her halfway through the service. She took a few unsteady steps towards the casket with a white rose bud in hand placing it gently on top before more tears escaped her eyes. Brushing her hand across the top one last time the casket started it's slow decent into the ground. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to quell a sob that was caught in her throat.  
  
"He's watching over you Bulma. You remember that." Goku whispered to her as he pulled her back away from the grave and into his arms as she broke down once again in tears. ChiChi choked back her own sob as she watched her best friend being torn apart like that. She immediately embraced Bulma in a double hug from both herself and Goku.  
"Why? Why him? God why him?" Bulma mumbled out into Goku's chest.   
"How am I going to live with out him? Vegeta!!!" Bulma screamed as she tore herself away from ChiChi and Goku's grip throwing herself at the headstone that read 'Vegeta no Ouji'.  
  
"God no Vegeta!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Just a teaser……   
  
  
  
  



	2. We're here for you Bulma

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews already!! Your reviews help keep me motivated to continue…  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over us…  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed bolting upright in her bed. Sweat dripped off her brow as she panted trying to get herself to calm her breathing. Her body ached, but she paid no attention to it what so ever as she tried to figure out where she was.   
"Bulma calm down." Goku insisted as he pushed her back down in the bed. She rubbed her eyes before glancing around the unfamiliar room she was in.  
"Where am I?" She asked in a whisper as she closed her eyes again trying to shake the haziness of sleep away from her mind.  
"You are at Cedar Sinai medical center. You've been here for three days now."  
"What? I got to get out of here…" Bulma yanked back the blankets, tossing them towards the floor trying to get herself out of the bed. Goku sighed before walking around the bed to confront her.  
"You're not going to get far with that IV in your arm and that lovely hospital gown with your backside showing." Looking around at her arm and the wretched hospital gown, Bulma nodded in defeat, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Goku picked up the tossed sheets and returned them to the bed, watching Bulma carefully, waiting for the questioning to start at any moment.  
  
"Why am I here? Where is Vegeta?" She asked quietly in a trembling voice, afraid the nightmare she just had would be reality. Goku looked down on her with ebony eyes before sitting down next to her.  
"Maybe I should have a doctor talk with you Bulma." Blue eyes looked up from the floor with a questioning gaze.  
"Why? Goku tell me please." She pleaded with her friend. She needed to know the answers that she so desperately needed. Goku sucked in a breath before looking back at her, choosing his words wisely before he opened his mouth. He wasn't the greatest with words, and he didn't want to say anything that would hurt his friend more.  
  
"Well, do you remember anything before now? I mean after the ambulance took Vegeta away?" After a moment of thinking Bulma looked back up at him and shook her head. She didn't really remember a thing after the paramedic yelled that Vegeta was flat lining. Her life came crashing down around her as soon as the ambulance sped away with the one that she truly fell in love with. Nothing compared to the shattering of her heart as she watched them take Vegeta away from her.  
  
"Well it was a few hours before we could get up here after everything had happened. None of us has left since then Bulma." Goku continued, trying to keep his hesitation hidden from her.  
"Goku, you're stalling here. You know how impatient I am. Just blurt it out or something I can take it." Bulma fidgeted with the edge of the sheet that Goku had placed back on her bed.  
  
"Hey Goku have you seen Gohan? I was thinking about…Oh my Bulma honey you're awake." ChiChi nearly dropped her purse when she saw Bulma sitting up in bed. Bulma blinked a few times before being bombarded into a huge hug by her best friend. Goku sighed in relief that he was saved by his wife, he didn't want to get tongue-tied trying to explain things to Bulma.  
  
"Gosh Chi, you'd thought I was dead or something. Since you're here now, tell me what the hell is going on. Goku won't tell me shit." ChiChi looked at Bulma for a minute before fixing her gaze back to her husband. Both looked at one another both asking if they should tell Bulma what was going on without saying a word. With a slight nod ChiChi turned back to Bulma.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you Bulma. It's been a rough few days on all of us here." ChiChi took Bulma's hands in hers before she sat down next to her on the bed.   
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, uncertain if the prince had made it to the hospital alive. A comforting hand of Goku rested now on Bulma's shoulder. Silent tears started to leek from her blue eyes. She didn't know why she was crying already with out them telling her what was going on, but she dreaded the worse. She wasn't prepared for the worse, what more could hurt her now? She'd been through hell and back the last few months.  
  
"Bulma, you lost the baby honey. The doctors are not sure what the cause was. It could have been the combination of stress and the hard blow from Vegeta when he knocked you out of the way. Other then that, you are free to leave when you are up to it." ChiChi said, her voice now almost a whisper. Bulma didn't move, no emotion showed on her face as she tried to absorb the information she was just given. Staring straight ahead to the crisp white wall, Bulma blinked as the words started to sink in.   
  
"Bulma?" ChiChi called to her with concern written plainly on her face. Goku tightened his grip on Bulma's shoulder before rubbing lightly in comfort.  
"Why?" Bulma's voice was raspy, the emotion starting to build up in her voice. Her mind was reeling from the sudden news; she didn't really know how to react. She did not know she was actually pregnant, with her life the way it was, her lack of monthly cycles went unnoticed.  
"We're here for you Bulma. I know this is very hard right now. But you have to believe me things will get better. The stalker is dead now honey." ChiChi gripped Bulma's hands tighter in hers as she saw Bulma's bottom lip starting to quiver.  
  
"It was all I had to remind me of Vegeta." Bulma choked out before the tears started to cascade down her cheeks faster. ChiChi started to sniffle, heartbroken for her friend. How much more could one woman take? Goku gathered Bulma up in his embrace as a sob wrenched its way free from Bulma's throat. Not knowing anything else to say to easy the pain, Goku did the only thing he knew he could do. To hug her and promise her everything would work out in the end.  
"You're going to be ok, I promise Bulma. Everything will be just fine." Goku whispered lightly in Bulma's ear as he stroked her back in comfort. Everyone knew this was going to be very hard on her, much harder then anything she had ever faced up until now.  
  
"What the hell is she crying about?" Three pairs of eyes snapped to the doorway at the same time to see the cocky smirk of Bulma's head of security. Leaning fashionably against the doorframe Vegeta stood, clad only in a pair of hospital pants and a sling that supported his right arm.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma hiccupped out as she rubbed her eyes to rid them of the tears that blurred her vision. She couldn't believe he was standing only a few feet away from her. Her nightmares were just that, really bad nightmares. She wasn't going to be an old maid with a hundred cats after all. Her prince had fought back from the brink of death and won.  
  
"Who else would I be onna? The doctors said not to get her upset Kakarott." Vegeta spat out, a little annoyed at Goku and ChiChi. Goku opened his mouth to defend himself but found he wouldn't be listened to by the way Vegeta and Bulma were staring at each other. Vegeta pushed himself away from the door and walked towards the bed keeping his eyes locked with Bulma's with each and every step he took. Bulma's bottom lip started to tremble as she tried to put a smile on her tear stained face as he approached her.  
  
"Leave, I need to talk to her." Vegeta ordered out bluntly to Goku and ChiChi who immediately obeyed him, quickly leaving the room. Vegeta watched as they left before turning back to his mate that was still sitting on the bed, most likely in shock.  
  
"I thought you were dead." She finally said after moments of deafening silence between them. Her voice still held raw emotion, unsure if she was happy to see him, or still overwhelmingly upset over the news that ChiChi had just told her.  
"Hn, well I'm not as you can see." Vegeta answered as he gingerly lowered himself to sit on Bulma's bed. Before he could get himself comfortable Bulma latched on to him in a fierce hug, squeezing the breath out of him as she began to cry all over again.  
Wincing in pain, Vegeta tried to pry the hysterical singer off of him before she actually caused him more pain.  
  
"Onna stop. I'm fine as you can see. There is no reason for all these tears." Vegeta raised his good arm rubbing her back as she tried to stop crying at his request.  
"There was so much blood, so much…" Bulma mumbled out into Vegeta's bare chest, her arms still locked behind his neck.  
"I know onna. The clown saved my life. If it wasn't for his blood…"Vegeta trailed off thinking to himself. He hadn't expected Goku to give up his blood to save him, but secretly he was happy that he did otherwise he wouldn't be here holding his mate.  
  
"ChiChi told me that I…I lost…" Fingers stopped Bulma from proceeding. Vegeta lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  
"I know already. Kakarott told me when I woke up."   
"I'm sorry." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"It should have never happened. If I was more careful…" Bulma stuttered out quickly, she was an emotional wreck. Everything that had happened because of her.  
  
"You are not to blame. The one that is to blame is dead. Dead at the hands of your trusted bodyguards onna."  
"And it killed our baby and almost killed you and Jessica." Bulma's voice grew loud with her anger.  
"There will be other babies onna."  
"But not like this one. No one could replace you if you had died. I would have killed myself if you died."  
"Don't ever think that way again you hear me? There is more to life then just me."  
"Not in my eyes Vegeta."  
  
  
The television news was still broadcasting the events at the awards three days ago. Jessica sighed from her hospital bed down the hall from where Bulma and Vegeta were. Tossing the remote to the side, Jessica raised the head of her bed to get comfortable. Her mind was still processing the information that Goku, Tien and Piccolo had given her about who had shot energy blasts at them on stage.   
  
"It wasn't the right man. I knew the stalker wasn't dumb to work alone." She whispered to herself as she rubbed at her aching temples.  
"Who wasn't dumb?" The question startled Jessica. Walking in to the room, Tien over heard her talking to herself.  
"The stalker. He's not dumb. He wasn't working alone that night. That guy you shot at wasn't who attacked me the day I was at Vegeta's cabin."  
"Maybe it was some sick fan or something there."  
"No, he knew what I was there for. He knew who I was. Bulma isn't safe until we bring this guy down. I need to talk to Vegeta." Jessica hissed out as she tried to pull herself out of the bed only to recoil back with the pain.  
"Take it easy, you need time to heal. I'll talk with Vegeta when he's done talking with Bulma."  
"Bulma is awake now?"  
"Yeah, she woke up about an hour ago. Goku and ChiChi said she's not taking things very well right now. I hope Vegeta can help her now."  
"God I hope so too. I can only imagine what if feels like to almost lose a husband and lose a baby."  
"I hope you never do Jessie." Tien replied wrapping his warm arms around her.  
  
  
and everyone thought the first chapter was real! Just a nasty nightmare!


	3. A knight in shining armor

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!

*Ducks flying produce* I'm sorry! I know I had everyone believing poor Vegeta was dead, but how could I be that cruel? Not to my fans!!!

Many thanks for the reviews everyone! Next chapter coming soon!  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over us…  
  
  
Vegeta left Bulma's room after she fell asleep in his arms. With an achy sigh, he managed to walk back to his room and collapse on the bed in pure pain. Putting up a brave mask for Bulma and the others were wearing the prince thin. He was told by Piccolo that he suffered a perforated lung, three cracked ribs and slight damage to his stomach. The doctors requested that someone donate blood and with good cause they all volunteered Goku for the task. With Krillin, Tien, ChiChi and Piccolo holding down the younger saiyan they were able to get what they needed from the big fraidy cat.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Vegeta worked himself in to a comfortable position on the bed to get some sleep as well. When he woke that morning he had found Kakarott in his room watching cartoons by his bedside. Granted the clown saved his life so to speak by being forced to give up some of his precious blood, he still didn't care for the baka to be that close to him. It was an hour or so after he had kicked him out that he heard from down the hall Bulma's voice yelling his name.   
  
The day after the awards when he finally woke, he was told the news about Bulma from both Kakarott and ChiChi. With no outward emotion on his face, he was greatly disappointed, angry, and guilt ridden about her losing the baby. He feared it mostly his fault for the hard shove, a shove that was strong enough to send Kakarott flying, he gave her as he dove onto the stage just mere milliseconds from blast impact.   
  
He remembered the moments after taking the blast, the searing pain that forked through his body like a lightning bolt, the screams coming from every direction, especially Bulma's as she ran to his aid. He could barely remember seeing her face contort in pain as she looked down on him, telling him not to leave her. At that point if something did happen he wanted her to know the secret he had been keeping from her. He knew since the night of their love making on the plane to Hawaii that she was with child. He grinned inwardly knowing he was going to have an heir, but also at the same time frowned because if anything happened to her he would lose them both. He made Kakarott promise to take care of her, just a precaution as the darkness was trying to pull him under. The taste of his blood pooling in his mouth he uttered his last words to Bulma before she was pulled away from him while paramedics started their work.  
  
'Take care of the little one for me Bulma. I told you…I'd be around in some shape or form.' The look on her face broke his heart, something he didn't think he had within him. And now there was no little one to speak of.  
"Damn myself, Damn myself straight to hell!"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Krillin, I'm going to kill that freaking dog!" A female shouted from the bedroom at the hotel. Krillin looked up from his newspaper to see 18 standing in the doorway with a half eaten shoe. The shorter guard gave a nervous chuckle before answering her.  
"If you think that's bad, you should see what she did to Piccolo's and Tien's rooms." 18 arched her eyebrow to him in question before waving a hand at him.  
"I don't even want to know do I?"  
"Probably not. But I'm sure Bulma is going to be pissed at the hotel bill when she gets it."  
"Yeah well whatever. I think I need to be heading back to my hotel soon. We're leaving tomorrow to head back to Japan." 18 sighed out, dragging a hand through her golden locks. Krillin frowned slightly before getting up from the comfortable couch.  
"We'll be back as soon as everyone is well enough to fly back. Probably no longer then a week maybe. By the way, thanks for staying here with me last night." Krillin shove his hands into his pants pockets and rocking back on his heels as he watched 18 pick up her small overnight bag.   
  
"Guess I'll see you when you get back then." Her lips twisted up into a small smile before kissing him on top of his baldhead.  
"That's for certain." Krillin stammered out as 18 opened the hotel door, throwing the bag strap over her shoulder.  
"Oh and Krillin?" She stopped and turned slightly to see him.  
"Yes?"  
"Take care of yourself ok? I'll have my brother bring Gohan back here tonight."  
"I will, take care of yourself as well. See you soon." He gave her a smile and a small salute as she closed the door behind her.  
"Man I'm going to marry that woman someday." Krillin sighed out, collapsing back onto the couch in a daze.  
  
  
  
The hallways in the hotel were dimly lit, allowing the intruder to stalk in the shadows for the most part. Waiting silently for all passengers to leave the elevator, before slipping in for a short ride to the next floor. The elevator car jerked suddenly as the cable pulled the car against gravity as is dipped slightly as it reached the next floor. A muted bell tone sounded before the doors glided open. Looking around before exiting, Marshmallow was looking for her next 'victim'. After sneaking out of the open hotel door when room service arrived for breakfast, Marshmallow decided upon her puppy self to seek out a new adventure after gnawing on everything in both Piccolo's and Tien's rooms over the last three nights. Spying a room keeper's cart just down the hall with an array of items along with doors opened to rooms, Marshmallow was in gnawing heaven!  
  
  
  
After receiving doctor's orders, Bulma signed herself out of the hospital later that afternoon. Dressed in a loose pair of jeans and an over sized sweatshirt borrowed from Tien, Bulma walled down the hall slowly heading for Vegeta's room. She had told ChiChi and Goku she wasn't leaving the hospital until the doctors released Vegeta. Waving them off, she watched them leave hand in hand to the elevator to head back to the hotel for lunch and to check up on Gohan.  
  
Pushing on the heavy wooden door, Bulma peeked her head in to see Vegeta in bed, apparently sound asleep from the looks of things. With silent steps, she made her way to a chair that sat next to his bed near the window. Placing her small plastic bag that contained her belongings from when she first arrived at the hospital on the floor, she stretched and crossed her arms in front of herself. Sighing lightly, she ran her hands up and down her arms warding off a chill that bit into her spine as she looked out at the horizon. No matter what she did or said to herself, the events from award night came back in a rushing flood. She had another nightmare after she fell asleep in Vegeta's arms. Shivering slightly, she recalled the most frightening experience of her entire life. She talked a mean talk, but when it came right down to it, she was scared to death of dying even though she bitterly spoke out about not caring if she did or not. She thanked her lucky stars once again, thanking them for keeping her alive along with Vegeta and Jessica. But lucky star did not fair as well as it streaked across the sky. The lucky star for her baby was nothing more.  
  
Misty eyed, Bulma turned back to the bed to look at Vegeta. He looked cute when he slept so peacefully. Something she couldn't get enough of actually. Side stepping the chair, she maneuvered herself and sat down as she reached for his hand. Tracing her thumb over the top of his hand, careful not to bump the IV that was jammed on the top of his hand. Knowing him he probably ripped the one he had this morning out to come down to see her.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you thank you for the hundredth time. I know it's your job and all, but putting your life on the line for someone like me is simply amazing in my eyes." Bulma whispered to knowing if Vegeta would hear her or not it didn't matter, she just needed to talk.  
  
"I'm no one special except for my millions of adoring fans and my family, so it's hard to think of why someone like you would do such a thing. You're a prince! And the last time I looked princes didn't do this kind of work. I always imagine one day I would get a prince. But you are better then that in my eyes. A knight in shining armor. How cliché ne? " Slightly biting her bottom lip she continued as she lightly rubbed her thumb over his hand more.  
  
"When you told me we'd be together forever, I didn't know whether to believe you or not. Yam…Yamcha told me the exact same thing years ago, but you see where that went. He hired a stalker to kill me. Wish I knew what I did that was so bad for him to do such a thing. But I know I won't get answers from a dead guy now would I? I wouldn't be here, I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. If it wasn't for you Yamcha would of gotten his wish…" She sniffed as quietly as she could as tears stung her already hurting eyes.  
  
"I was in shock when you told me about the baby Vegeta. But at the time nothing mattered except for you. I was so scared of losing you. You don't know how scared I was. I…I don't think I can live with out you now. I could have been a good mother. Lavish attention like no one else could. Sing beautiful lullabies every night. But now…" The first tear slipped lazily down her cheek, the blankets catching the first of many. Silently, she lowered her head to the bed letting the blankets muffle her soft sobbing.  
  
Eyes cracked open feeling a slight tremor. Vegeta's eyes caught the cascade of blue hair that was draped across his arm and hand. He knew she was there before she started her small speech to him, but remained quiet while she let her mind speak for herself. Crying herself asleep at his bedside, Vegeta pulled his hand out from under hers. Softly he stroked the top of her head, taking comfort from just the feel of silky hair between his fingers.  
  
"You will make a great mother onna." He whispered before closing his eyes again to sleep knowing she was beside him.  
  
  
Stubborn Jessica was on the move. After Tien left to grab some lunch in the cafeteria, Jessica didn't waste any time on getting herself up out of the hospital bed. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the plastic tubing that was stuck in a vein near her wrist with one good yank. The hardest part was getting out of bed and on to her feet. Groaning in pain, she managed some how to get to her feet and grab the flimsy hospital robe that was draped over the chair beside her bed. She was determined to speak with Vegeta about the stalker still out on the loose and for Bulma not to be alone under any circumstances. Wrapping one arm about her abdomen in protection, Jessie made her way out into the hall, looking at room numbers to find Vegeta's.   
  
Taking slow steps, she knew she was going in the right direction as the numbers went lower in count. With eyes straight ahead and a hand on the wooden rail that was along the walls of the hall Jessica saw someone come out of a room just a head of her. She squinted and realized it was Goku.   
  
"Hey Goku!" She said loudly to gain his attention. He looked back over his shoulder with a scowl on his face, but didn't stop to talk with her.  
"Hey I need to talk with you Goku!" But he didn't stop. She watched him turn the corner and disappear out of sight.   
"What's up with him? ChiChi take away his lunch or something?" She grumbled to herself taking note that the room he left was in fact Vegeta's room. Bypassing his room, she was determined to find out what was up Goku's ass for acting like that. Slipping by the nurse's station and around the corner, Jessica didn't see any signs of the tall saiyan that stalked out of Vegeta's room.   
  
"Man this isn't my week is it?" She growled out in frustration and pain as she made her way back in the direction she had came in.  
"Hi Jessica remember me?" The female guard stiffened in mid stride.  
  



	4. No shit Sherlock

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!

Thank you for your wonderful reviews everyone!! I've been trying to keep three stories going on at once, so I'm trying to keep you all happy by updating this one at least three times a week.  
  
  
Someone to watch over us…  
  
  
Jessica stood semi erect near the wall, all muscles tense with the sound of the voice behind her. Silently she gulped before turning around to see gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Don't you have something better to do besides sneak up on people?" She grumbled out before proceeding on her way to Vegeta's room.  
"Actually I do, but I came up here to see how Vegeta and Bulma were before we head back to Japan in the morning."  
"Ahh, well don't scare me like that again or I'll have someone get after you 17."  
"Man you are in a foul mood." 17 commented backing off from the former police detective as she gimped her way towards Vegeta's door.  
"Foul isn't the word for it." Jessica snapped out as she opened the door and barged right into the room with out knocking. Vegeta snapped his eyes open as Jessica and 17 came in both bickering at each other. Growling low in his throat, Vegeta glared at them, highly pissed that he was disturbed while trying to rest.  
  
"What's the meaning of you two coming into my room? It better be important or I will kick both of your asses." Vegeta hissed out as he grabbed the bedrail and sitting himself up better.  
"Well I'm here to discuss something concerning security, don't ask me why he's here." Jessica said pointing a thumb in 17's direction.  
"Couldn't you talk with that clown or any of the others? I'm sure they're roaming around here someplace."  
"No." The female said quite bluntly as she crossed her arms and sat down on the bed that was vacant next to Vegeta's.  
  
"Fine! Now what do you want rust bucket?"  
"I just came up here to see how the grumpy prince was doing. We're heading back to Japan in the morning." 17 replied, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.  
"Good, take the rest of them with you while you're at it. Including that mouthy thing right there." Vegeta pointed in Jessica's direction as she gave him a death glare. 17 chuckled while he shook his head. He always found Vegeta easy to rile.  
"Well, since I see you're doing fine, I'm taking off to pack. I have to get Gohan back to the hotel so Videl can pack her things."  
"Good, then maybe I can get some rest." Vegeta was about to slam his fist down on the bed, but reacted quickly remembering Bulma had laid her head down on the bed.  
"Rest almighty prince. I'll see you when you get back." 17 gave a curt nod to them all before making a quick exit. Vegeta unclenched his fist and took a deep breath trying to calm himself before Jessica started babbling.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, really I am but I think you should know something before we go back home."  
"Get on with it Rookie."  
"That guy at the awards, it wasn't the stalker I know."  
"What are you talking about? The guy shot you and tried to kill Bulma."  
"It wasn't him. That guy was too big and bulky from the guy that attacked me at your cabin that one day and the one that snuck up on me at the station right before that bomb went off at Goku's house."  
"What are you saying Rookie? That there are two?"  
"What I'm trying to say Vegeta is that the one that was hired to kill Bulma isn't dead and he's not going to stop until she is dead. The guy that attacked me was medium in build, roughly my height, maybe a tad taller, light colored hair, more then likely sandy blonde and green eyes. The guy that Goku, Piccolo and Krillin killed was large, bulky and bald."  
"I know what Nappa looks like, he was a saiyan for Kami sakes." Jessica quirked an eyebrow at Vegeta as he shed more light onto the subject.  
  
"Oh? Renegade saiyan. How interesting."  
"I wouldn't say that, Nappa was never all there to begin with."  
"Oh so you're saying the elevator didn't quite go to the top floor."  
"Yeah, whatever. Are you done with this prattle? I'd like to get some sleep, and the onna needs her rest also."  
"Just beware because we can't let our guard down for a second knowing that sicko is still running around out there."  
"I'm always on guard Rookie. Get back to your room before the three eyed freak starts missing you." Jessica just shook her head as she gingerly got up from the bed making her way towards the door.  
"Rookie." Jessica turned her head just enough to see Vegeta out of the corner of her eye.  
"Keep me up to date with your findings."  
"Sure boss, what ever you say." Jessica nodded as she shuffled out the door letting is close slowly behind her.  
  
  
Piccolo rummaged through what was left of the total destruction of hurricane 'Marshmallow' after she had tore through his room while a way for three days. He scowled as he picked up what was left of a pair of black sunglasses that Gohan had given him a few weeks back saying he looked like a movie star in them. Granted the small tea cup poodle was still just a puppy, but the total damage she's done since Goku had brought her home from the pet store ranged in the hundred thousand zeni mark by now.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have taught the thing to attack clothing." Piccolo grumbled to himself as he noticed that half of the wooden leg of the bed was almost gnawed through.  
"Great, she's eating furniture. I can see the mansion being eaten now. Oh joy…" Piccolo was interrupted with a knock at the door.   
  
"If you're Marshmallow get lost!" The tall green Namek announced loudly at the door.  
"No just me Krillin. The cute loveable bald headed guard." Piccolo rolled his eyes as he opened the door and let Krillin in to see the mess.  
  
"Whoa, you were not kidding about the disaster in here."  
"No shit Sherlock, I told you that dog ate just about everything I own except the clothing on my back at the moment, and I'm pretty sure they're not safe either."  
"Speaking of Marshmallow. Where is she?" Piccolo turned sharply towards Krillin, his eyes widen in shock.  
"She's not with you?"  
"Well no, I haven't seen her since last night actually. I locked her out of my bed room cause me and 18 were…never mind." Krillin blushed when he caught himself revealing more then Piccolo wanted to hear.  
"Oh hell, are you sure she's not in your room?" Piccolo asked as he started to pace the length of his room.  
"Double sure cause she didn't attack 18 or myself this morning for breakfast."  
"Shit this hotel is in trouble if that damn dog is on the loose."  
  
  
Jessica had managed to make it back to her room by five minutes before Tien came in with some lunch he had snuck in under his overcoat.  
"What are you doing with your feet hanging over the bed? I thought I told you not to get up." Tien started to scold her immediately.  
"Maybe I didn't hear that part before you left."  
"Then I guess you don't deserve this chocolate shake and French fries I brought you?"  
"Oh hell yes I deserve them and you know it, now hand it over." Tien laughed slightly as he sat the bag down on the table in front of her. For some reason he couldn't tell her no.   
"If you didn't get out of bed, why is your IV dripping on the floor?"  
"Oops." Jessica cringed back taking her fries and shake with her so he couldn't take them away.  
"You better start explaining."  
"Oh I will, when I'm finished with these." She smiled innocently at him before digging into her food.  
  
  
A few rooms down from Jessica, Vegeta sat wide awake in bed, pissed beyond belief. For some reason he could not go back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Well there was a reason, but he wouldn't admit to himself that he was mulling over the information that Jessica had given him. She was right, one hundred percent right on her theory that the original stalker was still out and about waiting any biding his time until he would strike again against Bulma.  
  
Sighing to himself he ran his fingers through her hair once more to comfort himself as he waged a war of mini proportions in his brain over whether he should tell her the truth about the real stalker still walking the streets, or let her think that the stalker was killed by her guards to alleviate stress from her well being.   
  
He had planned on taking her way from things right after the awards, giving her a break that she so dearly needed to take. But for the moment all plans were on hold until everyone was up to par and able to get back to Japan. He planned on talking with the blue hair tenshi about taking a break from her career so to speak, to give her time to herself and out of the public eyes for a while so things would blow over. He was expecting mobs of paparazzi and such to break down her doors when they arrived back asking questions of what happened. He just hoped that no one from the media or tabloids got a hold of the news that she had miscarried right after the awards. He could see that as a downward spiral to her career and mental health.  
  
Bulma shifted slightly in her sleep, burrowing her head into her crossed arms on the bed. Vegeta frowned; she looked very uncomfortable in that position.   
"Bulma?" Vegeta whispered as she gently shook her shoulder to wake her.  
"Hmmm?" Came her muffled reply as she lifted her sleepy head to look at him with puffy eyes. He brushed some of the wild hair that was clinging to her face away with a small smile.  
"Come here." Bulma yawned and sat up to see Vegeta pulling back his blankets.  
"That bed is too small for the both of us Vegeta. I'm fine right here." She fought a yawn again before putting her head back on the bed.  
"No onna, I want you right here, now come on. Indulge me just once." Vegeta said pointing to the spot next to him as he moved over as much as he could to give her some extra space. Hesitating slightly, Bulma got to her feet before crawling into the small bed on her knees to lie down beside her prince. He pulled her closer, not minding the pain that ached deep inside as he flipped the blankets back over the both of them.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." She said in a voice just above a whisper, her face against bare flesh of his chest and one arm lazily draped over his waist.  
"You could never hurt me onna."  
"You've gotten hurt because of me. Almost killed." Vegeta lifted her chin with his strong, but gently fingers to look her in the eye.  
  
"Do I have to remind you of my vow to you?" Bulma said nothing, but continued to stare into those dark ebon eyes.  
"I vowed to you that I would always protect you Bulma. If need be, I would risk my own life to save yours. I'm not an employee on your bankroll anymore onna. I'm your mate, and that means forever. I would die for you." Vegeta paused his speech to wipe a few tears away from Bulma's face.  
"You have no need for worrying any longer. The stalker is dead and you are safe. Sleep little one knowing that you are always safe with me."   
"I love you Vegeta." Bulma mumbled as she snuggled into Vegeta's chest. With a soft sigh, Vegeta wrapped his good arm around her, giving her a slight squeeze.  
"I…I love you Bulma-chan."  
  


Thanks for reading! You know what to do next...Hint hint!


	5. I’d say they were back to normal

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!! And I'm sorry this is on the late side. I got one hell of a sunburn and didn't fell like sitting at the computer with the itchy chair against my skin...

*Note-all fan fictions are updated on my site before posted on FF or MM. Link is available in author's bio page.  
  
  
Someone to watch over us…  
  
  
The passing days went by uneventful for the most part. Marshmallow was recovered from the fifth floor after scaring a honeymooning couple that was busy in the bedroom, caught trying to steal an elderly gentlemen's false teeth, and biting a housekeeper in the ass all in the matter of twenty minutes. As Bulma checked out of the hotel she had to pay for all the damages done in all rooms and was told never to come back to the hotel if she was ever back in California.  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and ChiChi left for the airport early to get baggage on the private plane before the others left the hotel. Goku and Tien stayed behind to guard Bulma since Vegeta and Jessica were not up to par yet to take on crazed fans or a stalker perchance.   
  
"Ready?" Bulma nodded her head to Vegeta. She was more then ready to leave and go home. There was too much in California that wouldn't bring fond memories. Wrapping his good arm around Bulma, he escorted her out to the awaiting limo with Goku right behind them while Tien took his time helping Jessie out to the car.  
  
"I can't wait to get back home and sleep in my own bed." Bulma sighed out as she rubbed her tired eyes.  
"We'll be back before you know it Bulma. I bet everyone is worried sick about you." Goku spoke as he raided the cool little refrigerator in the limo one last time before leaving America.  
  
"I probably have a shit load of voice mail to listen to when I get back. I bet my parents are pissed because I didn't tell them I was leaving the country." Jessica smirked knowing she was never going to hear the end of it from people that know her back home over what happened. At least she proved herself to people, she was made a hero by warning everyone to the stalkers intrusion right before the blasts were fired off.  
  
"The onna will be taking a break once we get back." Vegeta stated as he watched Bulma intently out of the corner of his eye. After everything was said and done, Bulma didn't object to it one bit. She had finally realized that she needed a break dearly. There would still be time to record her next album and do tours once she felt she was ready to start her crazy stage life again. Maybe start over with a family if Vegeta wanted to. Everything depended on Vegeta now.   
  
"Onna?"   
"Huh? What?"  
"I've only been calling your name for five minutes. We're here now. Would you like to get on the freaking plane so we can leave?"  
"Gawd Vegeta, you don't have to snap at me for crying out loud."  
  
"I'd say they were back to normal." Piccolo smirked as he watched the exchange of words between Vegeta and Bulma as they exited the limo. Goku smiled, it was nice to see things somewhat lighthearted and laxed for the time being. Things were just too stressful for everyone the last five months. Now everyone could ease back and take sometime to themselves without worrying something might happen.  
  
  
The flight seemed long, too long for everyone on board. Bulma kept to herself as she looked out the window watching nothing but clouds and blue skies as they traveled. She was in deep thoughts for the most part, not wanting anyone to interrupt while she processed her feelings over the last week. The emotional rollercoaster she was on had finally stopped for the most part all that was left was to figure out what the hell happened.   
  
Vegeta. He was safe like he had promised her time and again. But that night on the stage would be something she couldn't forget so easily. The blood. Blood everywhere or it seemed to her. The beautiful snow-white dress was ruined with dark rusty brown stains now. I don't think anyone will forget that award ceremony for a very long time all because of her.  
  
Her award was shattered on the stage after the hard shove Vegeta dealt to her. The academy had promised to have another made for her and sent to her home. The damn glass and metal object didn't mean anything at all now. As long as Vegeta was with her, she didn't need anything else in the world.  
  
The crown, oh lord she had forgotten about it that night. Nothing else mattered that night except getting Vegeta to the hospital. Blaze and Alexa later returned it to her. They had picked it up after the commotion had settled down. It now was packed in one of her suitcases for safe keeping until she could take it to her jeweler to get cleaned and fixed. Some of the stones had come loose and a few small dents as well. She was afraid to tell Vegeta what damaged happened to his mother's crown in fear he would blow a gasket over it all.  
  
The baby. That was a totally different subject she didn't know how to deal with. If she could remember what happened with her after the ambulance pulled away. From what Goku had told her she was totally out of it for three days. Maybe cause of stress she was out so long but who could say for sure. She didn't know exactly how she felt about it. Was she totally ready to be a mother? She wasn't certain if she was or not but would embrace it strongly. She often wondered if Vegeta was upset with her for losing the baby.  
  
"Hey."   
"Oh hey Chi." Bulma acknowledged her before turning her sight back to the puffy white clouds.  
"You're very quiet over here. You alright?"  
"Yeah I'm just fine. Just thinking is all."  
"What are you thinking about?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders at ChiChi's question. She didn't feel like actually talking with the woman a bout what was swirling around in her mind at the moment.  
"Nothing in particular. Just things."  
"You know if you want to talk about it I'm here to listen."  
"Thanks Chi, I'll remember that."  
  
Vegeta watched the exchange between the two women. He was sure Bulma was still in shock and that he lied straight to her face to keep her from going hysterical once again. But how much time would it take for her to find out that he had lied to her? She would see that he was no better then Yamcha in her eyes from the lying crap that he use to do to her consistently. Was her well being worth the lie? Time will always tell. And maybe a little prayer to have her forgive him for it.  
  
The hours continued to drag on forever as they waited to taxi in on the runway near Satan City. Bulma had fallen asleep somewhere over the pacific and everyone did not want to disturb her at all. Vegeta had grown agitated with the length of the flight; being cooped up in a flying tin can was not what he called fun.   
  
"Who's going to wake her up?" Krillin asked picking up the animal carrier that Piccolo had picked up back in LA for the wayward chewing poodle of death. Making a hasty exit, Piccolo, Tien and Jessica left the plane down the stairs.   
"Don't look at me, I got Gohan and ChiChi." Goku announced carrying out his sleeping son with an arm wrapped around ChiChi's shoulders.  
  
"Oh great." Krillin threw up both of his hands, dropping Marshmallow's cage to the ground.  
"Oops!" The dog yipped with the sudden clatter of her cage. Krillin laughed nervously before picking it back up and heading out the plane exit. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't care if the dog was dead or not it was just a pain in the ass.  
  
"Maybe the onna wouldn't miss it if I took care of it." Vegeta mused to himself with a cocky smile on his face.  
"Oh no you don't." Came Bulma's sleepy voice.  
"The dead has awakened. About damn time onna. Hurry up so we can get off this wreck you call a plane." Vegeta grumbled out heading for the door.  
"Boy you're cranky Vegeta. Did you have a big fat nurse make sexual advances towards you in that hospital while giving you a sponge bath?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." He stated quickly as he marched out the door leaving Bulma alone on the plane.  
"Guess he's just as touchy as me now a days."  
  
  
"Welcome back, unfortunately some of you made it back." Yajirobe snorted out as the entourage entered the mansion one at a time slowly, weary of their travels.  
"Can it you fat slob." Bulma snapped out as she entered heading towards her room on the second floor immediately, not wanting to waste anytime to get comfortable and sleep. Vegeta just growled at the stage handler and followed behind Bulma but at a slower pace, still in some pain from the week before but not letting on to the others of his condition.   
  
Bulma was already stripping out of her travel clothes as he entered the room watching intently as she slowly slid off her jeans, pooling around her ankles before kicking them off. Slowly lifting her head she found the saiyan prince leaning up against the wall watching her every move.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
"You of course. Do I need a reason to look?"  
"Just get out. You have your own room to sleep in." She snapped out coldly to him as she searched for something to slip on for bed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow to her outburst. Her attitude seemed to have changed since they landed back on Japanese soil.  
"As you wish." Vegeta seethed out, none too happily that he had to sleep the night away with out her curled up next to him. The door rattled in it's frame as he slammed it closed before making his way down to the end of the hall to his room.   
  
Flipping on the light switch, the room looked exactly the way he left it. Everything in its place the way he liked it. Organized. He pulled off his suit jacket that was draped across his shoulders and unbuttoned his dress shirt with his left hand, trying to keep his right from being moved. Tossing the jacket and shirt to the side, Vegeta noticed an envelope placed on top of his pillows. Upon opening it looked like a simple greeting card that he got on occasion from former employers for stupid holidays of sorts.  
  
_'Get well soon'_ was printed in wispy red lettering on the outside with a bouquet of flowers. Frowning slightly, Vegeta opened it to read what was inside. Knowing Kakarott, it was probably him that placed it there.  
  
_'So you made it out of California alive ne? Well my intended target did as well. I must say that little detective lady you hired kept on her toes. I thought for sure the blast from Nappa would have been good enough to take both of you out of the picture long enough for me to have my way with that cute little blue haired singer, but I guess that's not the case. So I'll just have to try harder. Keep you on those saiyan toes of yours. Good luck!'_   
  
Vegeta snarled as he crumpled the card in his hand. The damn stalker was in the house again before they arrived home. How in the hell could she take this any longer? She has been through hell and back and the stalker wants to continue this little game? And at the moment, Bulma is acting like the first time he showed up to start the job. Acting all snooty and bitchy towards him. He blamed most of that on stress and shock, backing off to give her some space and time to herself to sort things out before trying to become intimate once again.  
  
"God what am I suppose to do?"   
  



	6. Call me if you need anything onna

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me thanks!!!  
  
I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated this story. ~Weeps~ I think I dug myself a deep hole to climb out of trying to keep up with all these fics at once. Bad author I know!  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews!! It helps to get my butt in gear knowing that you all are waiting on my fool ass to continue!  
  
BTW if anyone is interested, I'm looking for DBZ stories and art for my site. (Insert puppy dog eyes here) Please email me or visit my site for more details!   
  
  
  
Someone to watch over us…  
  
  
A month had slipped by seemingly unnoticed by most. Injuries were healed and life was back to semi-normal. Bulma took time to herself getting her mental health back in order after everything that had happened, while Vegeta took time out from Bulma to think to himself as well. He was keeping everyone in the dark about the card that was found in his room the night he returned back. He just couldn't tell them right away that the stalker was back on the trail once again, but all seemed quiet. Not one card, letter or phone call from the elusive man. He was planning on taking on a few small jobs as a bodyguard for other people while Bulma sorted her life out and figured out what she wanted to do next in her life.  
  
  
Bulma sat on her third floor balcony with her knees brought up to her chest, her arms lazily looped around her shins as she thought. The holidays were nearing soon and the littlest things reminded her so much of her mother or of Yamcha. But what really put her over the edge was seeing happy mothers all around with small children. She was so envious of ChiChi because she had Gohan already and was planning to try and have another baby soon if Goku cooperated.   
  
"What are you doing up here all alone Bulma?"  
"Nothing, just thinking is all." Bulma answered as she rested her chin on her knees watching the sun set against the western skies. Goku frowned a little as he perched himself on the balcony rail watching the same sunset with all it's magnificent glory.  
"I thought I'd tell you that Vegeta is leaving."  
"I knew. His job is done here." Bulma answered in a whisper trying to keep her eyes on the horizon.  
"I know he doesn't want to leave Bulma. But you can just feel the pent up aggression from him. He's not happy unless there is something to do and there hasn't been much to speak of around here as of late."  
"I know. Maybe he'll be back when I go on tour again you think?" She looked up with the look of hope in her eyes.  
"Yeah, I think he'll be back for that. I don't think he'd want to miss the action of smacking down your admires."  
"I suppose so. Who else has rowdy stalking fans like I do?"   
"No one Bulma. Coming in soon? It's starting to get pretty chilly out here."  
"Yeah, I'll be in soon." With Bulma's answer Goku headed back inside to search out his wife and ask her to make his favorite hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it.  
  
  
"Piccolo! Get in here and get your damn killer mutt away from me!" ChiChi hollered as Marshmallow the dust bunny of death had her stuck on the kitchen counter saving her ankles. The little dog circled around the counter barking loudly with its chirpy tone while jumping at Bulma's assistant.   
"Why does everyone assume that this fuzz ball is mine?" Piccolo bellowed out as he came into the kitchen watching the dog circling its prey.  
"Well you trained it to go after people damn it! Why am I on the hit list anyways?"  
"I never taught the dog to go after you. You must have done something to piss her off." Piccolo snickered as he crossed his arms across his chest finding the whole situation amusing.  
"Ugh! I'm getting really sick of this!" ChiChi grumbled out as Jessica scooped the little terror in question off the floor.  
  
"What have I told you about terrorizing ChiChi? Now why don't you go chase after those cats of Vegeta's." Jessica scolded the dog before putting her back down to scramble out of the kitchen in a hurry.  
"There, everyone should be safe until the cats find another hiding place." Jessica announced as she dusted off her hands with a smirk. Piccolo just rolled his eyes before leaving, finding Rookie to be a good source of entertainment as well.  
"Great, maybe I can finally get the recording studio booked for next week then." ChiChi grumbled out as she reached for the phone.  
"Bulma is going to start recording a new album so soon?" The former detective asked as she grabbed some pretzel rods off the counter.  
"Why not? All she's doing is moping around this house doing nothing. I personally think it will help keep her mind off of things for a while."  
"Yeah just for awhile but then everything is going to come right back and bite her harder in the ass."  
"For one thing, I've known Bulma a hell of a lot longer then you have so butt out of her affairs and leave them to me ok?"  
"Fine, just thought I was helping out." Jessica rambled out as she left the kitchen before she opened her mouth again.  
  


Vegeta finished packing a small back and suit bag on his bed as Goku sat and watched with out saying a word. The younger saiyan had a bad feeling about Vegeta leaving but wouldn't voice his opinion in the matter knowing full well Vegeta wouldn't listen to his banter for one single minute.  
  
"I'll be gone just a few weeks, keep her safe alright?" Vegeta asked breaking the silence. With a simple nod, Goku got up from the bed leaving the room. Second thoughts were starting to mix into Vegeta's train of thought. All the _'what ifs'_ swirling around all at once.  
  
"Hey." Bulma said as she entered the open door moving slowly towards her mate.  
"I'm leaving in a few minutes onna."  
"I know that's why I came down here. I don't want you to go."  
"I'll be gone for two weeks Bulma. No need to get all teary eyed with me now."  
"I'm afraid when you're not around Vegeta. What will happen if the stalker comes back? Who's going to protect me then?"  
"The stalker is dead onna end of discussion. You have your other guards that are capable of watching over you while I'm away. Just follow what they say and you'll be just fine."  
"But…"  
"No buts, you'll be fine." Vegeta whispered as he brushed his lips across her forehead.  
"Call me if you need anything onna." He said as he picked up his bags leaving a very sad Bulma standing in the middle of the empty bedroom.  
  
  
  
Dressing her lucky boxers, Bulma sat in the recording studio for the third day in a row laying down vocal tracks to be mixed with music for her upcoming album. The guards sat back finding small things to do while they waited the time away until Bulma was ready to leave.   
  
"Bulma that was fantastic, why don't you take ten and get something to eat." ChiChi suggested as she entered the soundproof room.  
"Yeah, I need a break." The blue haired singer announced taking her leave from the tall chair that was positioned in the middle of the room surrounded by musical equipment.  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked looking up from his comic book. Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend. It seemed Goku was getting a little over protective since Vegeta left.  
"Potty. Want to hold my hand?" Bulma asked extending her hand out to the younger saiyan. Goku blushed several shades before shaking his head.  
"I didn't think so. I'll be back in a few."  
"You better be or I'll have to send in a swat team to find you."  
"Yeah yeah whatever Goku." Bulma waved her hand toward him before taking off down the long hall.   
  
After doing her business, Bulma exited the stall washing her hands and straightening her hair that was falling down from the high pony tail that was on top of her head when she her shuffling behind her.  
  
"Is anyone there?" She asked in a quivering voice, emotions and fears still running high.   
"Damn it Bulma, you got to stop scaring yourself every time you hear something. It's probably nothing at all." She scolded herself.  
"I wouldn't say that Bulma. You should be scared." Bulma's cerulean eyes widen with fear as the husky voice spoke to her.  
"Who…who are you? Where are you?" Bulma stammered out looking side to side for the source of the voice.  
"That should concern you, what you should be concern with is what I'm going to do to you." The voice answered back with a small chuckle.  
"Ahh what are you going to do to me?" She questioned as she backed herself towards the door of the restroom ready to make her get away.  
"The question should be what am I not going to do to you." With Bulma's mind racing, she turned quickly grabbing for the door handle to fling the door open finding the door wouldn't budge one single inch.  
"Fuck!"  
"Do you really think I'd let you get away that easy?"  
"Oh gawd! Vegeta! Goku! Anyone help me!" Bulma screamed as she slammed her fists into the wooden door with all her strength she could muster.  
"I don't think anyone is going to hear you, you might want to scream louder then that, especially if you want Vegeta to hear you."  
"Please, please don't hurt me! I'll pay you double what Yamcha paid you to leave me alone please!" Bulma begged as she sunk to her knees as the tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
From the other side of the door Goku and Jessica heard the commotion from down the hall and came running when they heard Bulma screaming names and pounding on the door. As they arrived in front of the door they could hear Bulma crying hysterically from the other side.  
"Bulma!" Goku yelled pounding on the door. When Bulma didn't answer him, but continued to cry he placed his weight behind the door breaking the doorframe as he entered. The singer sat in the corner of the bathroom on the cold tile floors still crying hysterically with both of her arms wrapped tightly around her head.  
  
"Bulma what happened?" Goku asked as Jessica pushed past him to check out the rest of the bathroom.  
"I want Vegeta!" She wailed out as she threw herself into Goku's arms.  
"There's no one else in here except us." Jessica called out as she came back around the corner of the last stall.  
"He…he was in here with…me…he's not dead." Bulma stuttered out as she looked up at Goku hoping that he would believe her.  
"Bulma he's dead honey. He's been dead for a month now."  
"I don't care! He's not dead!"  
"She's right Goku. He's not dead." Jessica said as she made her way towards the two.  
"You knew? Why did Vegeta tell me everything was ok? Does he want me dead too?" Jessica shook her head. She didn't know the answer to why Vegeta didn't tell her. The most likely answer was that he didn't want her fearing for her life after everything at the awards.  
"Lets get you back home and I'll call Vegeta for you." Goku said in a comforting voice as he helped her to her feet.  
"I'll get everyone else. Guess this day is at an end." Jessie blurted out going towards the small room where everyone was waiting.  
  
  
"Vegeta we have a problem…"  
  
  
  



	7. Wow, look guys it's snowing!

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!! Thanks!

Many many apologies for everyone! I lost major inspiration in writing and stopped before I turned out bad chapters. I have been working on my personal site (go check it out!) as of late, collecting stories and art for the archives there. If you have anything you would like to put up there, please don't hesitate to let me know! I've started to write again with a little inspiration I got from my muse Mistress Alexa. Again I'm sorry for everyone waiting for this chapter. Thanks for sticking around, if anyone has.   
  
  
Someone to watch over us…  
  
  
Vegeta cut his new job short by four days finding someone else to cover his job before rushing back to Bulma. When the call came in, he could hear Bulma still crying in the background as Goku told him of the events that happened the day in the recording studio. He cursed himself about his better judgment of leaving her, but also figured that the other stalker wouldn't try anything for a while after the awards fiasco. The holidays were coming very quickly and what a better time for a stalker to take out his unfinished plot.  
  
  
"He's going to come in here screaming at all of us."  
  
"Like that's something new Krillin." Jessica replied taking another bite from an apple. All the guards were sitting around the breakfast bar in the kitchen pouring over Bulma's schedules and any evidence that any of them might know about that the others didn't.  
  
"He'll yell at me first." Goku piped up as he dug around the cupboards for a snack.  
  
"I doubt that, he'll come in here with his sour face on, shoot us all with dirty looks before going to see Bulma." Tien interjected with a grin, taking a seat next to Jessica.  
  
"Want to make a bet on that?"  
  
"And take your zeni Goku? It would be my pleasure. I need a little extra for Christmas presents anyways." The young woman smiled dangerously at the young saiyan sitting across from her now.  
  
"All right then. Fifty zeni says he'll come in here bypassing all of you and start yelling at me in Saiyago within three minutes of his arrival."  
  
"I'm all up in this bet. I need some extra money to take 18 out with. I bet that he yells at the dog first!" Krillin laughed taking the bet as well as the other guards.  
  
  
Bulma shuffled down the hallway in her casual clothes consisting of an over sized sweat shirt and baggy sleeping pants. Dark sunglasses covered the ugly purple-black circles around her eyes from the lack of sleep the last few nights. She was so sure that her life was getting back on track. The stalker was supposed to be dead and gone. Her guards assured her of that days after the awards. Her heart sank a little more. They were all lying to her, even Vegeta.   
  
Taking a detour away from the happy guards, Bulma pushed open the French doors near the huge office at the end of the hall. The weather was actually nice with the onset of winter sneaking up on them relatively fast. There was dampness to the air, a slight chill to the breeze that flowed through her tousled hair, but she paid it no mind. Her eyes took in the simple beauty around her. The tall trees stood naked against the grayish sky filled with billowing darker gray clouds. Her poor flowerbeds had come to lay dormant for the winter months ahead. Before she would know, spring would be around the corner once again inviting the lush vibrant colors to spread through out the property. She watched as her group of gardeners decorated the outside of the mansion with Christmas lights and bobbles on the large spruce trees.  
  
"Snow coming…" She whispered out with a small tremble. She didn't realize how cold it was actually getting. It seemed like yesterday that it was summer and Vegeta was dangling her over the balcony rail on the first day they met one another.  
  
"Has it been that long since this whole thing started?" She questioned herself as she continued to walk past her practice room towards a small footpath just beyond the line of trees.   
  
  
ChiChi sighed as she hung up the phone. It had been a long morning setting up interviews and small performances with every Tom, Dick and Harry in the Tri-City area. All of them demanding one thing or another of the new manager of the famous blue haired singer. She wondered how Yamcha could keep everything straight and have everything perfectly planned down to the damn clothes Bulma was going to wear that day. Oh well the rat bastard was dead and should remain that way.   
  
No one ever saw the change in Yamcha that made him step over the line to hating Bulma so much to want to kill her. She was an over night sensation selling millions of records. If anything, Yamcha should have been thrilled rolling in the dough, taking a second grade nothing to a first class star. ChiChi frowned at her musing. She had been doing that a lot lately when she had so many other things to get done. She hardly had time to spend with Goku and rarely saw Gohan besides when she went to check on him after he'd been in bed a few hours.  
  
"How did my life get so damn complicated?"  
  
  
As predicted, the first flakes of snow started to drift from the darkening skies above her as she made her way back towards the mansion. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she started her brisk walk towards the far doors she had escaped from only twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Damn I should have grabbed my coat. All I need now is to catch some damn cold." She grumbled out closing the doors quietly as possible with numb hands.   
  
She reached up pulling a few strands of her hair back as she passed by the office once again. She could hear her friend inside talking on the phone, working on a booking schedule for this busy holiday season. Seemed everyone wanted the great Bulma Briefs to come sing some Christmas carols for some function or another. She didn't mind the charity events or the small little performance set up to sing at the children's hospital on the other side of town, but all the clubs and big time companies wanted to have her time too.  
  
_'I feel bad that Chi has to put up with all of those damn idiots. I should just quit my career while I'm still on top. While I'm still somebody.'_ Bulma mused to herself as she continued on her way to her room. She bit back a laugh as the dangerous _ 'Dustbunny of doom'_ came racing around the corner with silver and blue garland wrapped around her body dragging most of it behind her as bait for the kittens to chase. As expected, three blurs came around the corner right after Marshmallow and disappearing around the next corner from the office.  
  
"Damn silly ass pets!"  
  
  
"Wow, look guys it's snowing!" Goku announced, his face pressed up against the glass watching the huge flakes coming down.   
  
"Sometimes Goku I'd swear you were still a little kid." Krillin quipped trying to steal a freshly baked cookie from the cooling rack.  
  
"Damn it guys! Those aren't for you!" Jessie shouted waving her spatula round like a lethal weapon of war.  
  
"I didn't know you were so domesticated." Tien commented as he successfully snatched a cookie.  
  
"I'm not." Jessie laughed showing them all the instant cookie dough wrapper that she had thrown away.  
  
"Cheater!"  
  
"Not cheating Tien, just making my life easier. Someone might want to make sure Goku doesn't eat the yellow snow while he's out there." She snickered some more watching Goku run out the back door into the snow.  
  
"Naaa, don't worry about that. I don't think it could harm him anymore then he already is."  
  
  
Vegeta sighed as he pulled up to the main gate of the mansion. He punched his code into the box and watched the gates slide open slowly. Frowning slightly, he pulled up the drive watching the huge snowflakes come down as they were sprinkled from the gray clouds above.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku half yelled from where he stood trying to collect snowflakes on his tongue. The saiyan prince rolled his eyes as he climbed out of his car and retrieved his suitcase from the trunk.   
  
"Damn baka!" He snorted as he made his way towards the front door with the younger saiyan not to far behind. Upon entering the main foyer of the mansion, Vegeta could hear the other guards laughing it up, cheery holiday music being played some where in the house and the television going in the main living room.   
  
"Kakarott!" Vegeta's booming voice could be heard in every corner of the mansion. Goku came around the corner trailed by Jessie, Krillin and Tien. With a shit-eating grin on his face, Goku stood listening to his prince starting to rant and rave about something in a language none but Goku had heard before. The smile got wider as he held his hand in back of him to collect the bet money that everyone owed him.  
  
"Why the hell do you have a shit eating grin on your face Kakarott? Haven't you heard a damn word I've said to you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard ya Vegeta." Goku answered, shoving the money deep in his back pocket with out Vegeta seeing. Krillin sighed and decided to get the hell out of there before Vegeta really blew his stack.   
  
"What the hell are you looking at Rookie?"   
  
"Ahhhh, nothing! I…I was about to go ummmm check on the cookies! That's it!"  
  
"I'll help you." Tien added following the red head towards the kitchen in a hurry.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots! Wipe that grin off of your damn face Kakarott. Where is Bulma?" Vegeta asked in a snarl, looking around at the half mutilated decorations that the animals had done.   
  
Speaking of animals, as if on cue, Marshmallow made her presence known with a few well-placed yips and then a snip to the ankle of the prince. Three little blurs of fur skidded to a stop then turned back the other way before getting themselves in trouble.  
  
"Kami forsaken mutt!" Vegeta yelled, kicking his leg to dislodge the nipping poodle. Bulma chose that time to come out of her room and to the top of the stairs as her little white dog came flying up to greet her with help of Vegeta.  
  
"You asshole!" Bulma shouted after catching her dog in her arms and setting it back on the floor to scamper away.  
  
"And it's good!" Krillin said throwing up his arms. He looked between Bulma, Goku and Vegeta finding none of them laughing at his ill intended joke.  
  
"Ahhhh yea, I think I'll find something better to do." Krillin stammered out, taking off in the other direction. Goku nodded in agreement and took off towards the kitchen leaving Bulma and Vegeta to stare at one another. The look on Bulma's face said it all. She was pissed.   
  
"Thought you could lie to me and say everything was ok and leave when you knew that he wasn't dead?"  
  
"You were safe with other guards onna."   
  
"How the hell could you do that to me Vegeta? How could you look me in the eye and lie you son of a bitch?" Bulma shouted from the top of the stairs, her cerulean eyes aflame. Vegeta inhaled sharply, stomping up the stairs at her. The singer gasped as Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway to her room, pushing her towards the bed before slamming the door shut.  
  
"How could I do it? You ask me how I could lie to you?"  
  
"Damn right I want to know! I demand to know! How long have you known that the stalker was still out there watching me?" She countered back using her index finger to poke the prince in the chest.  
  
"A few days after the awards. No one said anything because we did not want to alarm you. Is that a good enough answer?"   
  
"Hell no! My life is in danger and you are off gallivanting all over Kami who knows where and leave me! Don't you care what happens to me Vegeta? Do I mean so much less since…since…"  
  
"What am I suppose to think after we return back to this damn place and I'm not allowed to sleep in the same room as you? I guess all the 'pillow talk' and 'I love yous' were for nothing."  
  
"Don't you dare start that with me Vegeta. I guess you're no better then Yamcha was. He hid the truth from me too."  
  
"Do not compare me to that loser."  
  
"Then what should I compare you to then? I wish I never fell in love with you!" Bulma managed to choke out before falling back on the bed crying. Vegeta gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself.  
  
"Onna, I care that's why I lied. That's why no one knew besides Rookie and me that the stalker was still on the streets. It was in your best interests not to know. You've been through too damn much."  
  
"Damn it Vegeta I was so scared when he started to talk to me…and you, you weren't there to save me…"   
  
"No more side jobs. I'm staying here from now on." Vegeta whispered, wrapping Bulma up in his strong arms as she wept into his starched white shirt.  
  
"I missed you damn it…" She sniffled out, raising her eyes to meet his. He smirked slightly and nodded his head in reply.  
  
"So have I."  
  
"Make love to me Vegeta, please?" No answer was made except for the light on the nightstand being turned out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
